


You Have My Support

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Meian Shuugo, cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: Meian liked to think of himself as a good captain. He could help his teammates with anything they needed.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	You Have My Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> i literally wrote this from Peculiairyties' mini thread lmaoooo

Meian liked to think of himself as a good captain. Sure, he might not be a superstar or nationally recognized or anything. But he liked to think that he at least was the best for his team, and knew what was best for them.

Though he mostly left the older players to their own devices, he always kept an eye out for the younger juniors who joined the team. Particularly Hinata and Sakusa. He was sure he knew them well enough. Well, more so Hinata, if he were being honest with himself. In his defense, Hinata made his emotions and thought process much easier to read. His open nature left nothing to be hidden, making Meian’s regular pep talks and words of advice much easier to deliver. 

Sakusa...well, Sakusa was a different story. 

As the second youngest on the team, Meian felt a kind of duty to watch over him as well. Offering a helping hand in paired practices when he could, giving him praise when it was due, always reminding the ebony that he was always there if he needed to talk. As Meian watched him throughout the day, he surmised that this would be a good time for some good ol’ fashioned captain-like leadership. 

Though like a wild horse, Sakusa didn’t make it easy. 

From that moment he stepped in, Meian could already identify the signs of irritability and touchiness emanating from the junior spiker. Though it was funny to describe his condition as touchy, considering his well-known mysophobia. Meian chuckled at his own joke to himself. 

_ Welp, time ta step in.  _

He finds Sakusa in the locker room after practice. He knew something was definitely up if  _ Bokuto  _ made his way out before him. That man was a walking disaster if he’d ever seen one. 

“Hey, everythin’ alright bud?”  _ Bud? Yer not that close. Geez, now ya just look like a creepy ol’ geezer.  _

Sakusa pauses reorganizing his locker to look over at Meian, scoffing before resuming. Not without mumbling “Huh, like you could help me.”

Meian sighs internally to himself with fondness, thinking back to when he, too, believed that someone older could never understand his plight. He was sure it was something simple that was just blown out of proportion. Luckily, Meian could be the guide that he never had himself. 

“Look, I know ya probably think I don’t understand–” 

“Hmph,” another scoff interrupts. 

Meian finds it kind of...cute, really. He can’t wait to see what trivial troubles have got his spiker in a tizzy. He takes a moment before continuing. 

“But try me. I’m sure I can help.”

Sakusa zips his training bag with dexterity. “Yea, like you can help,” he says, not looking up from the bag itself. 

“Even if I can’t fix it, maybe we can work together and figure somethin’ out. Yeah?”

Sakusa stands up straight, bearing all one hundred and ninety-two centimeters of his height. It was a rare sight to see, a stark contrast to his hunched shoulders and crescent frame. It also made his much easier to see his face, now challenging a tsubaki in shade. 

“Just a conversation between two adults, ya got no shame here. I’m here as yer captain and yer senpai. Judgement-free zone,” he assured. He likened Sakusa to a cat: not always wanting attention or affection, but liking to know that he was free to come and go as he pleased. 

Sakusa takes a deep breath and turns to the side, unable to face Meian as the words come out of his mouth. “I was supposed to have a date tonight, and it was cancelled.”

Meian’s heart softened. Poor thing. “Aw, see that’s–”

“And I was hoping to get laid.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh. _ ” Sakusa takes his bag on one shoulder and begins to walk out. He gives Meian a nod (the closest thing to a bow anyone could get out of him) and takes a second...maybe two, or three, too long on…

Meian clears his throat when Sakusa’s face is level with his again; grateful that he looked away just as another part of himself started to respond before he did. “Uh, like I said, maybe we can work together to figure it out.”

- - -

Meian is sure he is crossing so many lines right now. If there was a line in the sand, it was washed away by the overwhelming sensation of the warmth surrounding his cock in that very moment. 

He hadn’t thought much of the “help” Sakusa required. Hell, he even thought to himself that if it were a handjob or something, he could probably get over it. What he hadn’t expected was Sakusa to drop to his knees so eagerly at the second of agreement. 

And now here he was, Sakusa’s tongue expertly circling the head of his cock once again before swallowing him whole. He twitched in his mouth as he felt a little more than his tip meet the back of Sakusa’s throat. A deep groan echoed throughout the locker room when Sakusa slackened his jaw, encouraging him to go deeper.  _ Deeper.  _

Crescent marks in his hands became small incisions in his palms as his nails dug into the tender skin. Sakusa was bobbing in earnest now, taking in every bit of Meian. Taking everything he could. He flattened his tongue to make sure he took him in whole. 

He reached up and grabbed Meian’s hip to keep steady as he started palming his own cock through his training pants. The moans he released sent shivers down Meian’s spine, the older man feening at even the softest of vibrations. 

A strained “Fuck!” got Sakusa to open his eyes and look up and drink in the sight he’s created. Meian’s small after-practice glow was replaced by full beads of sweat lining his face and neck. He saw small veins peeking from beneath his skin as he sunk down in one swoop. He could feel small jerks in Meian’s hips as he tried to hold himself back from fully thrusting into Sakusa’s mouth. It was funny. It was cute. 

It was hot.

Sakusa reached into his own pants, taking all the precome he could gather from his own cock and spreading it down his length. His mouth vibrated in satisfaction, thriving in the skin to skin contact he’d been craving since he began. 

“Sa...Sa...Saku... _ nnnrph _ !” His usual comforting voice came out broken. Sakusa was like  _ this _ ? The person who shied away from group activities, was touch-averse  _ and _ mysophobic,  _ the _ Sakusa Kiyoomi, was digging his into his hip and jerking himself off while swallowing Meian’s cock. 

Until he wasn’t. 

Meian opened his eyes, having had them shut so hard he was seeing flashes of white. He felt the cool air surround his swollen cock, a flurry of goosebumps pimpled his skin. 

“Wow, uh…” Meian’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. When he could finally speak evenly, he let his eyes focus on Sakusa, now digging through his training bag. Understandable. He didn’t expect Sakusa to swa– 

“I found it.”

“You found what? Sakusa-kun, I’d just like to say–”

“Will you fuck me?”

“What?”

“I have everything right here.” Sakusa held a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube in one hand. The other gripped his thigh, trying desperately not to give attention to his own cock, slapping against the front of his shirt, leaving dark marks on the fabric. 

Meian sighed. “Sakusa-kun, don’t feel like ya have’ta–”

“I thought you said you wanted to help,” he shot back, doing his best to hide the desperation he felt at  _ finally  _ getting someone to rail him after so long.  _ Geez, has it been two weeks already? _

“I…”

- - -

Meian wanted to be a good captain. He looked after all his members in the ways they needed most. Maybe it was showing Hinata a better angle to approach. Sometimes telling Bokuto that he really  _ was  _ the best. Even bringing Atsumu out of his head when he worked too hard. What was it for Sakusa?

According to his research so far, bottoming out into him and having him gasping for air, desperately clawing at the lockers for purchase. 

Meian’s hands gripped either side of his hips, slamming into him and knocking the wind out of him with every thrust. 

“This is what ya wanted, huh? Ya wanted help, yeah?”

“I...I…” Sakusa could only make needy noises as Meian pulled out almost completely, teasing him with the faintest sensation of his cock towards his entrance. He miserably bucked his hips backwards to chase him. “Meiaaaan.”   
  


“Oh?” Meian slid himself back inside with a roll of his hips, earning a whine as he brushed against Sakusa’s prostate. Younger people might have stamina, but he had experience. 

He leaned over, his chest almost touching Sakusa’s back, and fully sheathed. “Sakusa-kun, tell me what ya need. I can help ya.”

Sakusa only whined in response, moving to regain the friction he missed. 

“I can’t help ya if ya don’t speak up.”

“Pull…”

“Pull?”

“...my hair.”

“Are...are ya–”

“ _ Just do it. _ ”

Meian was sure that the mind was capable of short-circuiting like a computer hard drive, and this was definitely one of those times.

He tentatively grabbed a handful of hair. “You remember the safe–”

“Two knocks on the locker, I remember. Now if you could just...please.”

_ Please.  _

_ Please. _

It rang in his ears like the echo of a gong. Once spoken, but heard many times over. 

Meian straightened himself once more, repositioning his stance and to accommodate for the hand lost in a tangle of dark curls. He began with slow and shallow thrusts to regain his rhythm. Once he was comfortable, he tightened his grip in Sakusa’s hair, earning a groan from the man beneath him. 

“Saku–” 

“Keep going.”

Meian picked up the pace, going in earnest now to reach their previous motion. “This is what ya wanted? Ya wanted him to fuck ya like this?”

“ _ Mmm.” _

“Nah, ya just wanted him to use ya. Look at ya, so goddamn needy for my cock. Now askin’ me ta pull yer hair.” Meian gave a light tug to begin, still caring for the well-being of his spiker. 

“ _ Mmm yeah, _ ” came out in a high-pitched whine.

Meian did his best to focus, almost losing control after hearing Sakusa so, just so  _ desperate.  _ He was going to take care of him. He was going to take great and utmost care.

He got faster. Harder. Strengthening his hold and bringing Sakusa’s head back ever so slightly. Every moment of increased tension from backing out was met with a groan from Sakusa, followed by a slam into him to cut him off. Hearing his quiet, standoffish persona replaced by the loud, and demanding cries was intoxicating. 

With every entry, the two climbed higher to the mountaintop. 

“Ya just wanted ta be used. Ya just wanted ta be filled with my cock, are ya a cockslut, Sakusa-kun? Eh? That’s yer biggest secret, huh? Yer just my lil’ cockslut.”

Sakusa bit into his lip, releasing it a moment later when Meian pulled his head back. He held his eyes shut so hard he saw white instead of black, blinded by the combination of hard thrusts and the occasional roll of Meian’s hips. His attempts at opening them had him seeing in flashes, nothing really able to stay in focus if he tried. 

“I’ll take care of ya Sakusa-kun. Don’t ya worry,” was the last thing he heard before he spilled out over the spare towels and metal lockers. He could feel Meian still moving behind him, chasing his own high. 

As he and Sakusa worked on cleaning the evidence of their encounter, he thought to himself that yeah, he was a pretty good captain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Peculiairyties I hope you liked it and that I did this justice!
> 
> Peculiairyties is @ItsAiryBro on Twitter! Here's a link to the original thread, check it out!  
> https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro/status/1352468873988218882
> 
> I'm @u_suspend on Twitter. Have fun ya hornies.
> 
> Okay, so my dumbass doesnt know how to add links and shit, please bear with me. I uploaded it and was like, "why no blue" aaahhh Dx copy and paste, you made it this far, damn it.


End file.
